


Rumble and Sway

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Potions, Sex Pollen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus considered himself to be perfect; he was the king of Olympus after all. However, he allowed himself to have three bad habits he considered personality quirks rather than habits: biting his cuticles, never finishing a novel, and flirting with his family members accidentally from behind.</p><p>Therefore, it shouldn't have come to much of a surprise when the young man he admired in the coffee shop happened to be Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumble and Sway

Zeus considered himself to be perfect; he was the king of Olympus after all. However, he allowed himself to have three bad habits he considered personality quirks rather than habits: biting his cuticles, never finishing a novel, and flirting with his family members accidentally from behind.

The latter had happened many a time with his sisters (and had coincidentally landed him a wife) as well as twice with his sons. Therefore, it shouldn't have come to much of a surprise when the young man he admired in the coffee shop happened to be Percy Jackson.

Zeus was on one of his occasional strolls in the mortal world, a short vacation akin to a parent walking around the car after placing their baby into the car seat. He was standing in line at a coffee shop so small he never would have heard of if it wasn't for Ganymede who insisted their mocha double latte was to go through Tartarus for.

He had to admit the place looked quaint enough and the prices on the menu weren't half as expensive as Starbucks (surprising in New York City), which was most likely why he'd decided to stay in line and admire the minimalist and boldly colored décor rather than wave a hand and watch all the mortals in front of him fall to the floor and out of his way.

Well, that and the young man standing in front of him texting on his phone.

The man was wearing rather tight-fitted black jeans, which hugged his thighs desperately, and a light blue polo shirt with a scripted embroidery on the back that read _Sweet on America._ The polo was stretched over broad shoulders and fell looser over a slim waist. And he had dark hair and light brown skin, like Ganymede's.

Breathing slowly through his nose, Zeus suddenly felt hungry to know what this man looked like from the front.

They moved forward as the next person in line, a mortal with a beard Zeus internally criticized for its lack of maintenance, left with a tray of coffee.

The young man in front of him lifted his head to the cashier, slipping his phone into his back pocket. “Um, yeah, hi,” he began ungracefully, “can I get a medium pumpkin spice coffee, half decaf, with hazelnut flavoring?” Zeus recognized the hint of an accent in his voice, a punch of consonants that wasn't quite Bronx, but a gentle elongation of vowels that wasn't quite Brooklyn either as if whatever accent he'd had before had been strangled.

He watched the young man take out his wallet and give a generous tip in the jar before moving off to the side to the pick-up counter. As Zeus moved forward, he could catch a glimpse of the young man's front. There was a relatively straight nose curving around a bump at the base, thick eyelashes, and a square jaw set in a surprisingly threatening expression. But the young man's body language didn't read as angry; in fact, it was relaxed.

Zeus found his curiosity growing.

He ordered a medium black coffee with vanilla flavoring and matched the young man's tip before casually moving to the pick-up counter. The young man was tall, six foot at least, but Zeus was taller, his head held high in the gray suit he wore.

“Bronx?” he decided to ask. It was as good an opener as any.

The young man blinked up at him and Zeus suddenly felt his heart stammer at the contrast between the boy's black hair and his bright, green eyes. “Oh, ah, no,” the young man said, reaching up to rake his nails across his throat, scratching an invisible itch. The movement seemed extremely familiar somehow. “Manhattan. But I used to live closer to the Bronx when I was little.”

Zeus nodded once, carefully holding eye-contact. “It suits you.” He slid his gaze to the counter. “I always enjoyed the Bronx accent.”

He saw the young man watch him for a moment out of the corner of his eye before reaching up to take his coffee as it was placed on the counter. “What about you?” the boy asked, out of curiosity or politeness Zeus wasn't sure.

“Oh, I'm not from here,” Zeus said, allowing his mouth to quirk. “But I do spend much of my time in Manhattan as well.”

“Where are you from?” the young man asked.

“Greece.”

His prey had been about to take a sip from his coffee, but he paused at the word. “Like the country,” he asked, “or the town?”

Zeus chuckled. “The country. I haven't visited my home in some time, though.” He took his own coffee from the counter. “I do miss it.”

The young man seemed hesitant, but after a moment something in him relaxed. “I know how that goes,” he said. At Zeus' inquiring stare, he shrugged. “I used to go to boarding schools Upstate as a kid. I never liked being away from home for too long.”

“Ah,” Zeus said smiling. “That explains the vowels.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Zeus scratched delicately at his beard as if he were musing when in reality he already knew what he wanted to say. “Are you busy by any chance?”

The young man squinted. “I just got off work. Why?”

“I was wondering if you would like to join me at that table over there.”

“For a business meeting?”

Zeus chuckled. “To admire you some more.” He gave the young man the smile he often gave Hera and Ganymede, the one he also gave to many maidens before, and relished in the flush that surged unexpectedly on the young man's face.

“This isn't for like,” the young man said, shifting his stance and flicking his eyes away, “a proposition or anything right? This isn't some kind of Fifty Shades of Grey shit?”

The question made a laugh burst from Zeus before he could stop it. “I may be wearing a gray suit,” he said, chuckling, “but no, this isn't 'some kind of Fifty Shades of Grey shit'.”

The young man's lips twitched in a way that was, once again, strangely familiar for reasons Zeus couldn't understand why. “Then, sure, I guess,” he said.

* * *

Zeus only realized his mistake when he heard the boy laugh.

They'd been speaking about colleges and universities, of the upcoming presidential campaigns, and Zeus had made a joke about Donald Trump's toupee. (Zeus considered himself a Log Cabin Republican, but refused to see any kind of political qualification in Trump).

The joke had made the young man laugh uproariously in an infectious wave of sound, an infectious wave Zeus had heard many times before.

From his brother.

The scratching of the neck had been a nervous tic of his brother's.

The strong case of Resting Bitch Face was a characteristic of his brother's.

The bright green eyes, the dark hair, the dark skin, were his brother's.

Zeus had been flirting, _was_ flirting, with his nephew.

He screamed internally as Percy wiped his eyes.

Percy himself possibly hadn't noticed; he certainly hadn't called him out on any of his compliments so far, one of which being more salacious than he'd intended.

Although it was also possible that Percy had no conflict with who he was. Incest wasn't as taboo with the gods as it was with the mortals; gods didn't have to worry about passing on recessive genes to their offspring and killing off the species, after all. Perhaps Percy recognized that.

Or perhaps Percy was simply buying into the fact that his name was Logan Quinn, C.E.O. However, Percy's doubtful look when he'd handed him the business card said otherwise.

Percy certainly was attractive now that he'd grown, dressed with lithe muscles and smooth skin. Zeus had wanted to press him down into a mattress the moment he'd allowed his eyes to drift over Percy's back and thighs in the coffee line and even with the knowledge of who he actually was didn't seem to change that.

He wanted to see if he could turn that natural scowl into an expression of ecstasy and desperation.

He wanted to see if Percy's stubbornness would hold up in bed or if he'd give in to begging.

“I know I said this wouldn't be a proposition,” Zeus said as he watched Percy finish up his coffee. “But I do feel the need to ask if you would do me the pleasure of going home with me.”

Percy didn't choke on his coffee, but instead lifted his eyes to Zeus' in mild surprise, his eyebrow raising as he set down the cup and finished swallowing. “To have sex.”

“To have sex,” Zeus agreed. He'd placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands as if he were at a meeting. He watched Percy watch him, his eyes never still just like his leg beneath the table.

“I've never bottomed with a guy if that's what you have in mind,” Percy said.

“Are you saying 'no,' then?”

Percy licked his lips uncertainly. “I'm not saying no, but I'm not exactly saying yes. You said this wasn't any Fifty Shades of Grey shit.”

“And it isn't. I'm not propositioning you for BDSM or a terrible representation of it,” he paused as Percy snorted, “I'm merely propositioning to let me fuck you. A bit of edging, perhaps. Teasing. But not anything more than that.”

Percy scratched his neck, that nervous tic again. Zeus stared at his throat. “You want to fuck me.”

“Yes.”

“That hurts, doesn't it?”

“It won't with me.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ I have the means to have you begging for a cock in a matter of twenty minutes.”

Percy stared at him, but Zeus knew enough of his brother's face to recognize the look of decision in his nephew's. Mortals always enjoyed the idea of intense pleasure as much as the gods.

“Okay,” Percy finally said with a shrug as if he did this every day. “I'm in.”

* * *

Zeus had always admired the talent of Circe; every potion was worth the hundreds of drachmas he'd spent on them. His favorite potion was _Madidus Pathicus_ , which he had Percy take a sip of after entering his hotel room.

“This isn't poppers, right?” Percy had asked before taking the drink. He'd licked his lips afterward and commented how it tasted like fermented strawberry lubrication.

Zeus had chuckled, taking off his jacket and laying it across the desk. “No, but it will make you enjoy this. Extremely.”

Percy followed his lead, pulling his polo-shirt over his head and then his undershirt. “What do you mean 'extremely'?”

“It's a drink I tend to use for a sex toy.” Zeus unknotted his tie. “It heightens the nerve endings in the anus to a high degree and prevents the internal walls from tearing. In a way, it's a drink that not only mimics an animal's heat, but makes you sensitive enough that I won't need to touch your cock to make you come.” He looked at Percy as he pulled his tie free, smiling. “You're starting to feel it now, aren't you?”

Percy's face was already flushed and he'd begun to squirm while Zeus spoke. “It's like Viagra?”

“Viagra is for helping men obtain an erection,” Zeus said, moving slowly towards him. “The drink I gave you on the other hand...” Zeus smirked, stopping directly in front of Percy who'd already begun to pant. “Creates an aching desire to be penetrated.” Percy's face burned. He was having a hard time keeping still. Zeus could see the erection pressing up against his pant-leg. “Sit down on the bed. I'll get you something to ease the tension while you blow me.”

“Blow...?” Percy blinked up at him as he sat down on the bed. “You're not going to fuck me?”

“Not just yet,” Zeus said. He walked to the nightstand and pushed the Bible out of the way to reach the small, metallic butt plug he'd just recently cleaned. “The potion – er, drink – needs to take effect. It replaces the need for stretching you with my fingers and so if I fuck you before it has a chance to do its job, I'm afraid I would hurt you.”

Percy was frowning, his hips rocking of their own accord. “But it _is_ working, though.”

Zeus chuckled and came back in front of him, instructing with a simple gesture that Percy should remove his jeans. The boy did. “On the contrary. When you're begging for my cock, it'll be working. This little plug won't be enough for you.”

Percy was blushing, but whether it was from Circe's potion or Zeus' words Zeus didn't know. “It's not gonna make me a size queen, is it?”

Zeus shook his head. “Spread your thighs and lay back.”

Percy did as he was told, his breath coming in little hitches. His hole was already starting to leak a clear slickness, another aspect of the potion Zeus so enjoyed. He always liked seeing how wet he could make Ganymede; Percy would be no different. He placed the tip of the plug to Percy's entrance and gently rubbed the sensitive skin there before applying just the slightest amount of pressure. Percy's hole sucked on the toy immediately, pulling it up to the stopper.

He heard Percy groan above him, a disappointed sound at the size of the toy. Zeus smiled. “Hungry, are we?” he asked.

“I don't need to be stretched,” Percy tried to convince him, but he followed Zeus' lead as he pulled him up from the bed and pushed him gently to his knees. “You can just fuck me, I'm ready.”

“Hands behind your back,” Zeus said, still smiling.

Percy did so, licking his lips. He was following instruction, Zeus realized, out of curiosity rather than submission. He had chosen the right boy.

“I won't fuck your mouth,” Zeus told him, running the pad of his thumb over Percy's cheek. “Or hold your head still. Asphyxiation is not my forte. If you feel the need to stop, do so. Do you understand?”

Percy nodded. His cock, Zeus noticed, was settled flush against his belly, smearing the skin with pre-come. Slickness was beginning to dribble just the slightest bit down Percy's inner thighs. Zeus stared at it as he unbuttoned his slacks and pulled himself out. He was still remarkably soft, but that would change. Percy had a plush mouth; his cock would make it a home.

“Open,” he said.

Percy opened his mouth and hesitantly sucked on the tip of Zeus' cock, potentially interested by the uncut foreskin there. After a moment, he went further, testing the waters and how much he could take. Half-way down, Zeus saw him gag the slightest bit and then gently pull back before going back down to that spot.

Zeus kept to his word, keeping his arms folded over his chest and his hands away from Percy's head, watching the demigod move his mouth up and down unskillfully. His tongue was decent enough, however. Unable to use his hands, Percy would let the cock slide from his lips and would lap at the slit, making Zeus let out the smallest of moans before dipping his head and taking the god's balls into his mouth one at a time.

Zeus could see Percy's ass was dripping now, the slickness of his hole rolling down the insides of his thighs in greater quantities than before, and he knew Percy was almost ready by the way the blow job he was giving was turning from amateur to sloppy and erratic.

Finally, Zeus threaded his fingers through Percy's hair to pull him off.

The demigod panted up at him, his lips wet and shining.

“Is your hole ready for me?” he asked him.

Percy nodded, swallowing.

“You have to speak to get what you want, Percy.”

Percy colored. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, my hole is ready for you.”

“What do you need, Percy?”

“I need you to fuck me.”

“Mm,” Zeus said smiling. “You know what I think you need?”

“Huh?”

Zeus took the vial of _Madidus Pathicus_ from the top of the desk where he'd placed it. He undid the top and held it to Percy's lips.

Percy frowned at it. “But...”

“Drink,” Zeus said.

Percy hesitated for a moment and then wrapped his lips around the opening and took a deep swig. Zeus pulled the bottle away, capping it once again.

“Good boy,” he added, smiling to himself as Percy flushed at the words.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Percy asked, licking his lips. An eager look was in his eyes. But it wasn't quite what Zeus wanted. Not yet.

“No,” Zeus said. “But I want you to turn around.”

“Turn...?”

“So your back is facing me.”

Percy turned, wobbling on his knees. “Like this?”

“Yes. Now bend over so your face touches the carpet.”

Percy did that too.

“Now keep your hands behind your back. Don't touch yourself. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Percy mumbled.

Zeus admired him for a few minutes. Percy's dark skin was flushed with an undertone of red and his ass was even better looking on display for him, dripping with slick.

Finally, he sat down at the desk and turned his attention away from Percy to pull out his laptop from one of the drawers. He needed to send various emails to several of the minor gods on Olympus regarding some unlawful activity in Central Park last Thursday and he needed to remind Hephaestus that contact with his children, while no longer banned, was still an act that needed to be regulated.

He heard Percy shift behind him. “What are you doing?” the demigod asked.

“Working,” Zeus replied simply. He opened his laptop and typed in the password: _Hera_.

“ _Working?_ ” Percy asked incredulously. “But I thought– But what about–”

“Oh, I'll fuck you, not to worry,” Zeus said, smiling to himself. “But you'll need to wait.”

“But I _can't_. I need– Come _on_ , please?”

Zeus turned to look at him. Slick was now dribbling down Percy's thighs and onto the carpet. “You need me right now?”

“Yes.”

“You need me to fill your hole?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Reach back and spread your cheeks for me.”

Percy groaned, but did so. The plug gleaned in the light.

“Good boy,” Zeus said, then turned back to his laptop. “Now stay like that until I finish.”

* * *

By the time Zeus had finished and turned back around, Percy looked as if he were dying. A puddle had soaked into the carpet around his knees and his breathing was fast and heavy. Only slightly unsure, he asked Percy what color he was on the light spectrum.

“Green,” Percy said, his voice dry and raw.

“Let go of yourself,” Zeus said, gently shutting his laptop. “Are you able to get up?”

Percy let go of his ass and sat up. He was able to roll his shoulders back, cracking them in the process, but Zeus could tell by the shakiness of his thighs that standing would not be something Percy would easily do.

“Would your pride be damaged if I helped you onto the bed?” Zeus asked.

Percy let out a laugh that was mostly air. “Not if it means you'll finally fuck me.”

Zeus felt himself smile. “This time I will. I promise.” He stood up and tenderly took Percy by the underside of his arms. He lifted him as if he were nothing, settling him down onto the hotel room's comforter as softly as he could.

The potion had wrecked Percy from the inside out. His eyes were absinthe and his skin fire; the black curly whisps of his hair clung to the sweat of his face. His lips were raw and plump from biting them and his thighs were drenched in the artificial slick the potion had made from him.

He looked absolutely beautiful.

Zeus told him so, once again removing his slacks. There would be no need for Percy to give him another blow job; he'd grown hard at the desk knowing Percy was writhing desperately behind him.

“Shut the fuck up,” Percy mumbled, the sting of his words lost in his lust, “and get _in me_.”

Zeus chuckled and brought himself down onto the bed, his hips sitting between Percy's thighs. “There's the Perseus I know,” he purred, kissing the boy's jawline and then his lips. They were as soft as he'd imagined, plush and pink.

Percy bit Zeus' lower lip. “Don't call me that.”

“Mm.” He gripped Percy's cock between them, sliding his hand up the angry red base to the tip where across it he slid his palm. “You ready for me?”

“Yes,” Percy said, tilting his head back at the sensation. Automatically, he spread his legs wider as if Zeus hadn't had enough room to fuck him before. The display would have made Zeus laugh if it weren't one of the hottest things he'd ever seen; Percy's butt plug glimmered in the light of the overhead lamp.

He gently removed the toy, tossing it hastily aside to the floor, and gripped his own cock at the tip. Percy's hole stared back at him, urging him inside with its pink slickness. And Zeus did exactly what it, and Percy, asked of him: he slid inside.

And just like that Percy lit up like a Christmas tree, every nerve ending in his ass being rubbed in the best way possible. The noise he emitted was unlike anything Zeus had ever expected to come from Percy: a high keening noise several octaves above his regular tenor with a shakiness to it that went straight to Zeus' balls.

His expectations of performance, on the other hand, were just what he expected of a son of Poseidon: tight, wet, and unrelenting. Percy wouldn't stop moving, his hips twisting and jerking so as to attempt a speed despite the fact that Zeus was the one topping. It both amused and irritated the god and so he took hold of Percy's wrists with one hand and held them down above Percy's head.

Percy moaned loudly at that, his hips stilling as Zeus clamped his other hand down on his left thigh.

His thrusts came fast and shallow at first and then slow and deep, enjoying the look of pure agony twisted on Percy's sweat-soaked face when he would come to a stop buried entirely inside of him and just slowly jack him off.

It didn't take long for Percy to come.

In fact, Zeus was surprised how long he'd lasted considering it had nearly been two hours since the first time he'd given Percy a sip of the _Madidus Pathicus._ Percy threw his head back when it happened, his entire body convulsing in an almost artistic display: black arching, hips forward, cock shooting wherever it wished. Percy had been silent throughout it, his face morphed into an expression of pure ecstasy.

Zeus changed that the moment it was his turn to come.

He sped up his pace, holding Percy's hips in place with one hand while touching the head of Percy's oversensitive cock with the other. Percy made noise _then_ , trying to move away from Zeus' hand and begging him to stop, but as long as Percy didn't cry red, Zeus kept going.

He came just as Percy began to really writhe, a relieved sigh escaping from his mouth.

“Fuck,” Percy said as Zeus carefully pulled out from him and settled down beside him.

“Mm,” Zeus agreed. He felt good, relaxed with the fabric of the sheets teasing his orgasm-sensitive skin. He could only imagine what Percy was feeling, the intense burn for penetration now alleviated.

“We don't have to move any time soon, do we?” he heard Percy mumble a few minutes later.

“No,” Zeus said. “I don't have any deadline when it comes to leaving hotels.”

“Rad,” Percy said. Zeus heard him stretch and then jerked a little at the unexpected feeling of a body pressing up against his. “Hope you're down with cuddling.”

Zeus exhaled sharply through his nose, amused. “Cuddling is something I can do.”

Ten minutes of silence passed by and just as Zeus was beginning of drift off, he heard Percy mumble tiredly against his chest, “This ain't gonna be awkward between us, right? Like, during meetings at Olympus and stuff.”

“Mm,” Zeus replied, closing his eyes again. “No.”

“Good.”

His lips quirked. “Just avoid Hera.”


End file.
